


Two Fingers and a Thumb

by Providence26



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 11:49:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13523655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Providence26/pseuds/Providence26
Summary: A/N – this is prompted by a picture of an ad for a bowling alley I saw on tumblr with that tagline, I loved it, and it then prompted the concept of an SVU bowling team, with matching shirts.





	Two Fingers and a Thumb

It is a dichotomy of the police force that it’s members are at once highly competitive and yet also fiercely loyal members of their respected squads. Both are excellent qualities to have for playing sports, which is why the SVU squad were active in both the softball and bowling leagues. There was also a basketball league, but there were only so many activities the busy detectives of the SVU could spread themselves between. Their recent application to join the bowling league came as many of the detectives had aged and were less happy to spend their weeks running after perps and then spend more time running round a baseball diamond.

Bowling provided the perfect activity for them. Lounging around with each other, talking shit, drinking beer and eating hot dogs, with the occasionally throw of a bowling ball added for good measure. The only downside was the newly delivered team shirts. But really, all the other teams were wearing equally ridiculous and garish shirts. Many had their nicknames embroidered on them, but when Liv found out the various nicknames people had for her, she put her foot down and demanded they have their own names on them, tempting as it was to see ‘Assy McBig Pants’ embroidered on Elliott’s shirt.

They were just strutting around, trying them on when an unscheduled visit from their recently returned ADA Alex Cabot happened. It was clear from her expression that she didn’t know whether they would let her survive a full blown hysterical fit at their expense.

But she wanted to laugh.

Badly.

Munch broke the awkward silence, “Hey Counselor, what can we do for you?”

“Oh, I just stopped by to see if your 5s were ready.”

“Sure, here you go.” Liv handed them over. They had all silently agreed to not show how embarrassed they were to be seen by Cabot in these outfits. She was always impeccable. Even in jeans she radiated style and grace. They all wanted to look their best when she was around.

“So, what’s all this?” She gestured with a manicured nail towards them.

This time Cragen spoke up, “We’ve just joined the NYPD Bowling League. It’s a failry recent development, though I am surprised you hadn’t heard, I know Rubirosa has joined with the Homicide Division.

A slight look of hurt crossed the ADA’s face, it was so fleeting that Liv wasn’t totally sure she had seen it, but had a fair idea what had put it there. “You should join us Alex, we could use you on our team, and we still have time to order you a shirt before our first outing.”

Alex looked at Liv with such warmth that Liv felt her entire body flush. “Are you sure? I should warn you, I was always picked last in Phys. Ed. Who wants the kid with glasses on their team?”

“We do,” Fin replied.

“That’s settled then, let me just call the company and order your shirt, do you want Alex, or Alexandra on it?”

“Alex please, Don.”

As the captain turned to go back to his office Alex caught her first look at the embroidered picture on the back. It was a couple leaning close together with the tagline,’It’s amazing what you can do with two fingers and a thumb.’

“oh my God, that’s hilarious, Who came up with that.?”

The remaining detectives exchanged looks with the three guys deciding to completely throw Liv under the bus, after all, these two really needed each push in each other’s direction that they could get.

“One of Liv’s exes said it about her once to Elliott.”

Alex looked immediately at Liv, who had gone bright red and refused to make eye contact.

“Is that so? Well it sounds like I had best get technique tips from Liv, rather than you guys. Drinks anyone?”

With a quick wink at Olivia Alex sashayed out of the squadroom, trailed by four stunned detectives scrambling to keep up with this new, playful version of their beloved and much missed ADA.


End file.
